


Do We Have to Be This Way?

by Amehwriter



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, a bit of angst, giving these two what they deserve, it ends happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehwriter/pseuds/Amehwriter
Summary: Lena never cried. Ever.Magica was bad, but she didn’t cry.She didn’t cry when she was stuck as a shadow.She didn’t cry when she thought she was never coming back.She didn’t cry when she saw Magica regained her powers.But she was crying now.FINALE SPOILERS AHEAD
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Do We Have to Be This Way?

**Author's Note:**

> Look, my brain likes fluff, but it can also write angst, so here is some of that!!
> 
> Also, SERIOUSLY CALLING THEM SISTERS WTF-

Lena never cried. Ever.

Magica was bad, but she didn’t cry.

She didn’t cry when she was stuck as a shadow.

She didn’t cry when she thought she was never coming back.

She didn’t cry when she saw Magica regained her powers.

But she was crying now.

Why was she crying?

“Hey Lena.”

Lena looked at Webby, oh sweet, adorable, beautiful Webby.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothings wrong! I just ate some onion rings! That’s it. You know me and onions, get something in my eyes heh.”

“Lena you and I both know you hate onions”

“It was for a dare? Against Dewey?”

“Well he would never let you do a dare without inviting me first, Lena, we’re like… sisters to each other, you can tell me anything”

There it was. Why she had been crying. She couldn’t get herself to accept that to Webby, that was all they ever would be, or so she thought. As she kept spiraling she sobbed harder and harder until she felt something on her beak.

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I should just-”

“NO wait um, why did you um kiss me?”

“I don’t know, sorry if that made you awkward… we’re like sisters right? We shouldn’t have done that”

Lena said something in the spur of the moment, knowing this is her only chance.

“Do you want to be something else?”

She immediately regretted it, putting her hands on her beak.

_‘DAMN IT LENA, CAN’T YOU JUST DO THIS ONE THING-’_

“Do you?”

Lena snapped out of her trance, looking at Webby.

“Well umm”

_‘Don't hold back Lena this is your only chance’_

“Yes, Webby from the moment you brought me back from the Shadow Realm I have wanted to be more than just friends, or- or best friends even! But when i was building up the courage to tell you, all of a sudden here we were, calling each other sisters… I didn’t want to make it weird, so I... shut up. And today, when you met your... kind of sisters? And when I saw them cut the string that connected us in your conspiracy board thing, those feelings that had already been there, that fear of being stuck like this forever just kind of… came back to me. I don’t only want to be your sister, I don’t even like the idea of it that much! I just want to be something else, something more than friends but not sisters I want to be your-”

At that moment Webby came rushing to her, giving her more kisses than she could count without a counting spell.

“Yes, yes, yes, one million times YES”

“But, I thought-”

“I only said that because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable… I thought you wouldn’t like me that way…”

“Pink, I could never say no to you”

“Wait, so does this mean that in making eachother try to feel comfortable, we made each other uncomfortable?”

“Seems that way Pink, sure seems that way”

“So… girlfriends?”

“Girlfriends”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! pretty short but I made it in like 2 or 3 hours lmao


End file.
